Goody Twos Bully
by R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockdelx
Summary: He a angel .He wouldn't hurt a soul . He focus on Studies not ruining your life. That what people say when I tell them Austin Fucking Moon is bullying me . Everyone thinks He sweet as sugar . And incapable of Antthing. I cannot believe I have a Goody Two Shoes Bully. Auslly
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers and Such , Goody Two Shoes bully is my orginial that I started writing** but then delete . Please Read my new and improved Goody Two Shoes Bully.

**Ally POV **

**My alarm rang signaling for me to wake up . It Monday meaning I have to go to Hell again . Hell for me , is School. It not the classes or teacher it Austin Fucking Moon. The golden boy of Marino high who happens to bully me . He has the second best score on SATS .It probably jealousy .**

**I held the first and in everything esle , except Music . He number one and I am number 99 . I have a really bad case of stage fright , that only Trish and My pitbill Oreo. The name should describe how He looks. **

**Anyway , I decided to get dress in blue polo shirt that end right below my chest and a blue plaid skirt with blue flip flops . **

**Hahaha I got the blueess. Lol. **

**I went downstairs and greeted my mom. I never knew my Dad , It not like He left us It just He always busy and out of town . So it me , Ma and Oreo . **

**I was just about to head out the door when Oreo tugged on my skirt. I kissed him goodbye and started to walk to school . I started to be bored , So I plugged my earbuds and start dancing to Gangman Style. That song is addictive. When the song ended ,I opened my eyes to see Austin recording my dancing. You are probably thinking it just dancing . But the thing is I can't dance for my life . **

**I ran the rest of the way to School. I was at my locker rearranging it when a fammilar voice said " You look nice Allyson " **

**I winced " Don't call me Allyson It Ally. "**

**I turn around and see He wearing a outfit like mines but for boys. He had a blue polo shirt and matching plaid shorts. Along with blue converse. He must had noticed to because He kept looking me up and down . **

**" I gotta go Blondie. " I said as I shoved past him . **

**" Wait Allyson. Guess Who I am . " He said as He started mocking my dance moves . **

**Everyone in the hall , started laughing at me . They know He bullies me , No one tells though fearing him . How can you fear a goody two shoes . I tried telling teachers but they won't believe saying that Austin a angel . He never do such thing . He very focus on Studies not ruining your lives . Well apparently He can do both .**

**My Goody Two Shoes Bully.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Austin Pov**

**I woke excited and tired. Excited cause I get to see Allyson. She want me to call her Ally. But She my princess so I call her , I have a crush on Allyson Dawson. I had ever since well …middle school. Not only did she win the spelling bee , She won my heart. And plus I'm tired because I stayed up all night studying for a test. **

**I got dressed in a blue polo shirt and matching plaid short. And my blue converse. **

**I got the bbblllluueeessss.**

**I went downstair and greeted my dad. My mom always out of town and , it just Me , Dad and Pancakes. My golden retriver. She the cutest dog ever. After I gulps down like …idk 67 pancakes , I hopped in my yellow sport car. I was driving down the street , when I see Allyson doing Gangam Style.I recorded it and I guessing the song ended cause She opened her eyes and saw me and ran. I sped the rest the way to school . **

**I spotted Allyson at her locker.**

**" You look nice Allyson. " I said voice full of pride.**

**She flinched " Don't call me Allyson. " **

**She turn around and She was wearing the exact same outfit like me but for girls.**

**She looks really hot. **

**" Gotta go Blondie. " She said as She closes her locker.**

**" Hey , Allyson guess who I am .? " I called after her.**

**Then I started doing her gangam style. The whole hallways was laughing. **

**Cause They knew I like her. And these was one of my antics of getting her attention. She didn't look happy and I stopped.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Austin Pov**

**Ally and I have first period together . It AP Math. People here are so dumb that It just Ally and I in the class. And Mr. Georgson sleep through the period. Maybe I could apologized for hurting her feelings. **

**I arrived in Mr. G 's class as The same time as Ally. Me beng a gentlemen let her go first into the class.**

**I sat next to Ally today .**

**" Allyson" I said **

**" Why you keep calling me that ? " She asked annoyed.**

**" Allyson is fit for a princess. I think you're a princess. " I said sheepishly.**

**She blushed and looked away. **

**" Anyways, I wanted to apologized for making fun of you in the hallway. I was just trying to get your attention. " I said sheepishly once again.**

**" Why ? " She asked looking at me.**

**"I want to be your friend. I want to start all over. I 'm really sorry for making your school life miserable for 2 years. I'm sorry I always embrasses you. I'm sorry , I aslo Stole your stuff and I'm just basically sorry for everything. " I said **

**She did a double take. " Are you serious ? " She asked**

**I nodded. **

**She smiled and nodded.**

**" Great " I exclaimed " Now tell me about yourself. " **

**" For starter I like to be call Ally. " She giving me a stern look. " I like pickles , I love Music and I had a dog named Oreo. " **

**" I had a dog too named Pancakes. She a golden retriever . " I commented**

**" Oreo a pitbull. He all white with black spots. Thus Oreo was his name. " She chuckled**

**" Do you want some Oreos ? " I asked her**

**She shrugged " If you got some ." **

**I nodded and dug out my whole family pack of Oreo. **

**Don't judge me , I'm ahead in school. So instead of books , I got snacks. **

**" Why do you had these ? " Ally asked **

**" I'm ahead of school, I don't need books. So I bring snacks. " I responded**

**" Lemme guess you aslo got Pickles ? " She joked**

**I got out my jar of pickles. Hey , don't look at me The school hamburger doesn't have enough pickles. **

**She stared at the pickles with lust in her eyes. I gently pushed the pickles toward her . She snatched it up and started eating it . I just laughed and watched her.**

**First period ended and We walked to Ally's locker.**

**" Ally so in AP Science wanna work on the chemical mixing stuff together. " I asked**

**She nodded " It will be fun. " **

**Then a confused curly hair latina showed up . I remember it Patricia.**

**" Hey Trish. " Ally said**

**" Hey Patricia . " I waved **

**" It Trish ,Moon. " She snapped **

**I raised my hand in defense. " Sorry. I gotta go Cya Allyson and Trish. " I said as I walked off.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ally POV

Once Austin left for our AP Science Class. Trish started asking questions.

" Ally , what going on with you and Blondie ? " She asked

" We decided to start over as friend. He even apologize for all the bad things , He did. " I explained

" But , He still calls you Allyson . " Trish as I closed my locker.

" The only reason , He calls me that because He thinks Allyson is a name fit for a princess. " I blushed

" I think Blondie might be falling for you . " Trish said as We started heading toward class.

I shook my head " Like He falls for a plain jane like me. "

"Ally quit putting her yourself down. You're Pretty. All the guy stare at you for time to time. "

I chuckled " Yea right. The only boy I ever got attention from was Austin. " I said as I enter my science class.

Some Kids here are smart enough to get in AP science.

I look around the class and see a boy Red headed who really tall with funny taste in clothing.

Austin.

A long hair velvet red head girl with all black attire.

I have a few minutes before class starts so I went to talk to her.

" Hey , I'm Ally . " I said

She just shrugged " Why should I give a fuck ? "

I was shocked by her language. " What your name ? " I asked politely

" My name is Shut the Fuck up. " She shouted

Wow someone grumpy.

Saved by the Austin.

" Ginger , Shut the hell up . "

" You don't tell me what to do Blondie ? "

" Oh really cause I still have pics of you groping ten boys at Mike's party and I'll be more than happy to sent them to MaMa Perrodo."He said showing the pics

She glares at him and moved away.

" Thanks Austin. "

" No Problem. Ginger are be a bitch sometime . "

I covered my ears " Please stop cursing." I whined

He just chuckled and Mrs. Wilson came in.

" Good Morning Austin and Ally ,Dez and Ginger. " She greeted the small class.

" Morning, " We all muttered back.

" Today , instead of mixing chemicals . I decided to put AP health with us. "

There only two people AP health right now and that Elliot Frazier and Trish..

We used to be friends until He turned into a popular dude.

" Okay Class meet Elliot and Trish De La Rosa. " announced

Trish took a seat right in front of me and Elliot sat next to Ginger.

" Okay , So guess Ladies you all are pregnant. " Ms . wilson shouted

"What. " We all said

" Ally you're pregnant with Austin Baby. Trish you're pregnant with Dez baby. Ginger you're pregnant with Elliot baby. " She said

" What " We all repeated

" And here they are . " Ms. Wilson said as She past out baby.

This teacher is crazy.

She handed Austin a blonde blue eyed baby girl.

" You know , She look like a Cinderella. " Austin said as He turned to me.

His brown eyes was about to make me melt.

I nodded " Cindy for short. " .

We smiled.

My goody two shoes …Baby Daddy.

Trish POV

Ms. Wilson handed me and Dez a redhead baby with brown eyes.

"We should name it Grass. " Dez said as He jumped up and down.

" No idiot. His name is Parker. " I yelled as I hit his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Austin POV

" Okay , Class I been thinking Doll baby are too easY . " Ms. Wilson said as She took away Cindy And Parker and Chyna.

" I am good friend with a foster home. And While their home getting remodel. You're watching their baby. " She said as She brought in three stollers.

" Ms. Wilson ? " Trish said as She raised her hand.

" Yes ? "

" I really think that you lost your mind."

The whole class nodded in Agreement.

" Maybe but Here you Elliot. This is Garett. " She said as She hand Elliot a red head baby boy.

" Awww... he cute. " Ginger said dropping his bad ass act.

" This is Allison Jo. As Known As AJ. " She said as She handed me a blonde baby girl with brown eyes.

" Hey Aj ? How it going Princess ? " I said as I tickled her baby stomach.

She giggled and It was really cute.

" Don't hog her . " Ally said as She grabbed Aj.

" She really cute . Look She even got your hair. " Ally awed as She ran her finger through Aj hair.

TRISH POV

Ms. Wilson is seriously off the pills. She crazier than Dez.

She handed Dez a curly red head baby girl. " This is Chloe. She a bit easily aggressive . But She pretty cute. " Ms. Wilson said as She walked off.

" She is really cute. " Dez said as He played with her.

" Yeah and look She got freckles like you. " I said as I ran my hand through her long red curly hair.

(A/N Chloe looks like Chloe from Dog with a Blog but younger. )

ALLY POV

Aj really cute and fun.

" Austin , you want to take her home first . " I asked

He nodded as took Aj.

I noticed that Aj and Austin look related.I shooked my head that impossible.

I went up to grab Allison Jo 's Stuff.


	6. Chapter 6

Austin POV

" Hey Ally , Want to hang out afterschool with Aj and me. " I asked Ally as I got Aj suitcase.

" Yeah , She really cute. " Ally said as She put Aj in a hot pink sling. Ally wore the sling while I carried the suitcase to my car. The upside to this whole baby thing is We get a week from school to get used to our baby.

" Wait Austin , Allison Jo doesn't have a car seat. " She noticed

I sighed and started to thinking.

" Maybe , You should sit in the back next to her and Make sure She safe." I said

Ally nodded and switched seat.

" Aj really to go to your new tempOrary house. " Ally saidin a baby voice.

Aj giggled in reponse.

" Hey , Austin haven't you notice Aj kinda look like you ? " Ally said

" Idk , but I swear I never got a girl pregnant . " I said seriously

" No , more in like a sibling kinda way. " Ally replied

" I'm a only child , But I would love having Aj as a lil sister. I spoiled her until She sick. " I laughed.

" I bet she love that. " Ally said as I pulled up in my family driveway.

I opened up the door and a red head woman talking to my dad.

" Mom." Ally said

Wow, Ally's mom is hot.

" Hey Ally what are you doing here ? " She asked her daugther.

" Austin and I are working on a project . " We nodded

" I'm Austin" I waved

" Penny ." She responded

Aj started crying and Ally placed her on her hip. "

" Ally , who your friend ? " Penny asked kinda freak out.

" Aj , She Austin and I project. We had to take care of her. " Ally explained

I left the room to get some smoothies.


	7. Chapter 7

Austin POV

While Ally was making us smoothie , I saw my dad staring at AJ.

" You wanna hold her Dad ? " I asked him.

He slowly nodded and I handed him Aj. aj started giggling really loud but it still cute.

" Hey Princess." My dad said as He bounced her up and down on his knee.

" Dad , I wouldn't do that if were you." I warned him. He didn't listen and Aj spilt up on him.

I started laughing and grabbed Aj. I wiped her face off and headed into the kitchen with Ally.

" Hey Allyson , Allison Jo just spit up on my dad . It was hilarious." I laughed

Ally chuckled and said " I make Strawberry and banana smoothies for us and our parents . We should give it to them." Ally said as She grabbed the tray.

We walked to the living room and saw .…My Dad and Her Mom kissing. How could Dad cheat on my mom ? I thought We were a happy family . Tears swelled in my eyes.I glanced at Ally who had tears in my eyes too. She dropped the tray , and cover her eyes crying. Our parents attention snapped on us.

" Austin... I can explain." My dad said as He stepped closer to me.

" Just leave me alone." I said as I grabbed Aj hot pink suitcase and Ally hand and left.

We got in the car , and I drove and drove I didn't stop until Ally said " Austin , It Midnight We need to sleep."

I noticed that It pitch black dark and I checked my phone and It was midnight.

" I can find us a hotel , I don't really want to talk or see my Dad." I sighed

Ally nodded and look at Aj. " Aj sleeping ."

I nodded and drove to he nearest hotel which happen to be Hampton Hotel.( A/N My favorite hotel )

I parked the car in the parking lot and said " Ally , do you want separate rooms ? "

She shook her head " I really don't want to be alone." She said as a few tears fell her eyes.

" Alls it okay , We going through the same thing. " I said as I hugged her.

She nodded and I check us into a one room hotel with TWO beds. I am a gentlemen.

I put Aj in bed next to Ally and I slipped into my bed and fell asleep seeing my Dad kissing Penny over and over again.


	8. Chapter 8

Ally POV

I woke up by my phone,ringing.

I answered groggily " Hello "

" Allyson Marie Dawson , Where are you ? " It was my Mom.

" Excuse me , but when someone said Hello the other person usually says it back to them ." I yawned

" Hello , Ally Where are you . Your father and I been worried sick ." She exclaimed

" Oh now you care about Dad's feelings. how bout when you cheated on him with Austin's Dad ? Huh did you consider his feelings on being cheated on ? " I yelled at her.

" Ally Please Listen-" Oops I 'accidentally ' hung up .

" Is everything okay Alls ? " Austin asked me.

" I still can't believe She cheat on my Dad so sweet and loyal." I sighed

" Same with my Mom. I thought We were picture perfect family" Austin sighed

" Well , I'm hungry ." I yawned again

" Then go downstairs to breakfast ." Austin chuckled as He turned around.

" In the same outfit , I was wearing last night. Hell No ." I exclaimed

" Girls and Clothes ." Austin muttered and He got up.

" Thanks and Get AJ something too ." I smiled

" Fine Fine Allison." Then He left.

Austin POV

I really didn't want to go home like...ever. But I only got one week of school off. So I have to face my dad sometime ...next week.

I walked downstairs to the buffet still in my polo and plaid shorts. I got myself 30 self made pancakes. Ally yogurt , muffin and a cutie . And for my little princess , I got her a pancake and yogurt.

I took the elevator upstairs and it opened and revealed ..my mother. But She just kept looking down to her phone. I kept my head down not bothering to see up .

" Excuse Me , You seems like my son's age . If you ran away where would you run ? " She asked me

" Umm... The Beach It a perfect place ." I said deepening my voice.

" Thank You ." She said and I got off.

I walked back to our room to see Allyson and Allison playing . I placed the food on the table and said " Ally , My Mom Here. "

" What !? Did She see you ? " She asked me.

" No." My phone started ringing " But She calling..."


	9. Chapter 9

Austin POV

I answered it " Hello Mom ." I scratched the back of my neck.

" Austin Monica Moon , Where are you ? " She shouted through the phone.

" Mom , Don't Worry I'm fine. I'm with Ally." I reassured.

" You mean your alone somewhere with a Girl." She exclaimed.

" Mom not like that. There a baby we taking care of." I tried explained.

" Aj..." She asked.

" Yea how did you know ? " I smiled.

" Austin ...Allison Jo is your sister." My mom said. I dropped the phone Then picked it back up.

"So you saying that you put my baby sister up for adoption. When did you ever get pregnant ? " I asked

" You father got me pregnant before I left for a 9 month business trip. And We gave Aj up." She sighed.

" I ...hate...you." I said angrily.

" Austin Calm Down . Just please tell me where you are." She begged.

Oops accidentally hung up.

" What wrong Austin ? " Ally asked.

" Aj is my baby sister." I sighed.


	10. Chapter 10

Austin POV

Aj started standing and dancing. " Go Aj." I cheered her on. She continued dancing then fell asleep.

" Austin , I'm bored." Ally complained.

" Maybe We can go shopping , You girls love that. " I smiled.

" Of course ." She squealed and We got in my car and left.

Once We arrived at Miami Mall , We went straight to Bob Baby where they are selling car seats which We need and strollers. We bought a pink one with pink little bows carseat and a yellow minnie mouse stroller. Ally pushed Aj while I carried the car seat.

" Ally." Someone yelled at us. We turned around and see thank god Dez , Trish and Chole.

" Hey Guys." I waved.

" Hey Guys is all you can say. We been looking everywhere for you." Trish exclaimed.

" We been at the baby stores , Where did you look ? " Ally asked.

" The ballpit -"

" I hate that place." Ally and I said together.

" The arcade -"

" I wish." I laughed.

" The library -"

" I love that place , Nothing more than curling up with a good book during lunch." Ally smiled.

" And We here. Why did you guys ran away ? " Dez asked.

" My Dad kissed her Mom." I sighed.

" What !? " They exclaimed.

" Then here take this overnight bag I made for you and Austin." Trish said handing me a purple duffel bag.

" Why did you make this ? " Ally asked.

" In case you had a good reason, and that a great reason." Dez smiled.

" How Chole ? " I asked them.

" She pretty weird but let very aggressive . But She so lovable." Dez said rocking Chole . She balled up her little fist and hit Dez in the eye.I stifled a laugh.

" Chole that not nice." Dez pouted.

" Well AJ turned out to be my baby sister." I shrugged.

" Yeah I noticed that you guys look alike." Dez smiled " Then-"

" AUSTIN AND ALLY." Our parents shouted and started running toward us.I grabbed the stroller and Ally dragging it back to the car.


	11. Chapter 11

Austin POV

Luckily , We in the car and drove off before they can catch us. We were breathing heavily as We kept driving. My phone ranged and I answered it .

" Pancakes.." I chuckled at my greeting.

" Austin where are you with my Daughter. ? " Mrs. Dawson asked me.

" I don't think Allyson nor I want to tell you Penny ." I said rudely.

" Austin Monica Moon , Put the phone on speakerphone." My mom yelled through the phone.

" Ok Mom." I put my phone on speakerphone.

" Ally Darling Can you hear me ? " I'm guessing Mr. dawson said.

" Yes Dad." Ally sighed.

" Honey please come home. " He begged.

" No I can't face Mom right now." Ally rolled her eyes.

" Ally i know pickles are important to you but I didn't think it was enough to make you run away." He exclaimed. What is He talking about ?

" Dad I ran away because Mom was kissing Austin's Dad." She yelled.

There was silent then some started crying so I hung up. Ally gave Aj her bottle and Aj went back to sleep. I kept driving not caring where we go.

" So Ally where do you want go ? " I shrugged

" I don't know , How bout a playground for Aj." Allyson suggested.

I nodded " Allyson Jo you are the best little sister ever. " I exclaimed then everything went black.


	12. Let Run Away Together

Austin POV

As soon as I woke up I sat up and felt a intense pain in my right arm.

" Shit." I muttered

" Austin you're awake."My mom kissed my head.

" Son are you okay ? " Dad asked me.

" Where Ally and Aj ? " I asked

"Aj sweetie is perfectly fine. You guys were in a car crash. And Ally is fine except a couple of stitches On her forehead." My mom said

I got up ingoring the pain in my arm and went into the hallway. I saw Ally playing with Aj on her lap.

" Allyson Aj." I exclaimed and hugged them. I kissed both of their heads.

" Austin you're awake." Ally exclaimed

" Yea , but my arm is killing me." I whined

" Austin your arm broken. The doctor said that there was no way it could had happen unless you put it out to save me." Ally blushed, I look dowwn at my arm it in a cast. I really did save Ally.

" Ally , you're important to me. Of course I would have done it." I smiled then picked up Aj with my one good arm.

She clapped her hands ." Austy."

Awwww so freakin cute.

"You are so adorable.I am never giving you back." I chuckled.

" Austin , We have to return to school I'm kinda gonna be homeschooled " Ally said

"What !? " I exclaimed

" Our parents are getting divorces . My Dad gonna homeschooled me while We go on business trips. " She sighed

" Ally , I can't lose you. " I look around ." We can run away together for good. We can used our laptop to do online school. I have plenty of money my parents doesn't know about."

" How did you get the money ? " She asked

" I sing to the orphans and old people. Music is kinda my passion and I love it." I smiled.

" Me too. Maybe We can run away to purse our dreams."Ally said.

" My Dad making it in the music business is one and a billionth chances." We said together.

We chuckled.

" OK Ally so are you in ? " I asked

She nodded.

" Great , We leave tomorrow night. Pack your things tonight. Remember We are leaving forever." Then I kissed her. It was hard not to do. She kissing back so it not rape.I pulled away

" We are be together then." I smiled then went back in my room


	13. Join Me

Sorry for errors or mistakes

Austin POV

Once I got home , I went into my closet and got my jar full of money. I counted all my money and had 6,090.56. Wow.. I need alot more. I'm sure Mom and Dad wouldn't mind if I dip into the family safe. I went into the safe room making sure my Parents are downstairs arguing. I typed in the password and it opened. I grabbed some jewels , two stack of hundreds dollar bills and a diamond ring for Ally. I shoved the stuff in my pocket then closed it. I quickly went back to my room and packed it in my suitcase then hid it under my bed.

" Austin." My mom called.

" Coming." I said then walked downstairs.

" Austin Sweetie who do you want to live with,after the divorce ? " My mom asked

" No one ." I shouted " I don't want to be at one of my parent's house .I'm sorry I turned the family but I rather be Dead than break up the family.." Then I ran back upstairs to my room.I finished packing then went to bed.

Ally POV

I kept Aj after Austin was discharged. When we got home , I ignore my parents and started packing. Aj as playing with her toys in my old playpen. Finally I added my secret songbook. I write all my songs and secrets in here. Even when I first met Austin I though He was cute then He became a jerk then my friend and now my crush again. I slid my suitcase under my bed just as someone knocked on my door.

" Go Away." I said

" Dawson you have to the count of three to open this door." Trish said

I opened the door and hugged her. " Trish I miss you so much."

" I know." She smiled then hand me Chloë. I put her in the playpen with Aj.

" Ally where is our your stuff ? " she asked and look around my empty room.

" Ok promise not to tell a soul ." I looked at her.

She nodded.

" I'm running away with Austin." I sighed. She smile widely and started squealing.

" OH MY GOD SO ROMANTIC." She squealed.

" I know , We taking Aj too." I look at Aj.

" Ally you can't . That consider Kidnapping unless Aj wasn't legally adopted." Trish said

Oh my gosh She right, I have to call Austin.

I called Austin Phone.

"Pancakes." He said huskily.

" Um Hey Austin , Sorry to wake you up but was Aj legally adopted ? " I asked

" Um. I don't know. I ask my parents." I heard him get up and walked down some stairs.

" Mom , Dad Was Aj legally adopted ? " He asked

" Um, No We left her with a great friend of our." I heard Mimi say.

" So Let say I don't know you guys wanted her back. Could you just take her without a lawyer ? " Austin asked

" Yea." Mike said

Then I heard Austin come back up and closed his door.

" Ally , Aj wasn't legally adopted. Why you asked ? " He asked me.

" Cause Trish said that if We took her and She legally adopted then We could get arrest for Kidnapping." I explained

He sighed " I should had look this up. And I will just search it on my laptop."

" Ok." Then look over at Trish who was listening. I put it on speakerphone .

" Okay Allyson We need to ditch our phones." Austin said " And lose all contacts with our past."

" What !? " Trish exclaimed " Ally my BFF i can't not talk to her for like forever."

" Well De La Rosa , You could join us ."Austin said .

Trish thought for a moment then sighed " What the Heck ? "

" Great. And Dez coming too."Austin said you can feel the smile in his face.

" What Why He has to come ? " Trish asked

" Cause He freakin rich and spoiled. We can use the money for a apartment or house." Austin explained

" and Trish I thought We bond over Chole." We heard Dez scoffed.

" Whatever Freckles." she sighed

" Alright Bye Austin , See you tomorrow." I smiled.

" Bye Love."Austin said I couldn't help but smiled.

" Bye Trishy." we heard Dez said.

" Bye... Dezzy."she winced and I hung up.

" Okay , Trish you need to go home and pack. Tomorrow Austin gonna pick us early and We gonna put our suitcases in the trunk. We gonna go to school give back Chloe and in the middle of the day We gonna leave. You have to pack up your laptop but leave your phone so they can't track us down. Do you understand ? " I explained

She nodded and left with Chloe. I fell asleep besides Aj. Dreaming of Running Away.


	14. Finally the Last Chapter

Ally POV

I woke up by my phone ringing really loudly. I answered it.

" Hello.." I said weakly

" Ally , It Austin . It time to go. Wake Up." He said through the phone.

" Fine. " I groaned then got dressed in a yellow tanktop and jean skirt. Top it off with my yellow flats. Aj was still sleeping so I just wrapped her up in a blanket. I grabbed my suitcase and threw out of my window. It land with a thump. I dropped Aj's stuff and I jumped. And landed perfectly. I used to sneak out all the time don't tell my parents. Austin was awestruck watching me. I grabbed the carseat and set it up then place Aj in. While Austin put our stuff in the back of his car. We hopped in the car and headed for Dez's house. As We drove Austin asked for my phone. I handed it to him and He threw it out of the window.

" Austin." I exclaimed

" Allyson , They were gonna track us down." He shrugged.

" Austin." I whined.

" Ally." He mocked. He soon showed up to Dez's place. Austin was right , Dez is rich. His house is shiny gold with diamond crusted shutters. I just want to break down the house and steal it all.

Austin honked the honk and Dez came out in blue bunny onesies and a night cap.I shook my head. He is crazy as fuck. He put his stuff in the back then put this large duffel bag right besides Aj then sat in the last row. Then Austin started driving to Trish's house.

" dez what in the bag ? " I asked

" Opened it ? " He grinned.I opened the bag and it was full of money and jewels.

" Wow." I exclaimed.

" I know it just a billion dollar . But I couldn't grabbed alot I'm sorry." He pouted.

" No..Dez This is perfect." I said breathlessly

" Yes Awesome Sauce." He cheered.

We arrived at Trish's house and honked the horn. She didn't come out. Six more times . Nope Nothing. Finally I just scream " OH MY GOD CHANNING TATUM STRIPPING ON TRISH's FRONT LAWN." Trish was out of there faster than air.

" Where? " She looked around the saw us. " Oh , I go get my things and Chole." She quickly got her stuff and We went off to school. We was all there early but the time the teachers started arriving. We walked to health and saw Ms. Wilson .

" Ms. Wilson Can you watch Chole for a mintue ? " Trish asked

She nodded and took Chole then We left and set off for the road.

" Austin where should We go ? " I asked

" Chicago." Dez suggested

" Dallas." Trish suggested

" Vegas." I grinned

" Los Angles. That where dreams come true. " He smiled.

I kissed his cheek then fell asleep.

Austin POV

" So Dez how much Money did you take ? " I asked driving with my good arm.

" None. My parents gave it to me. They said something about Don't ever come back." He shrugged.

Trish chuckled.

Author Notes

That the end even though I didn't go with my usual plan. So The gang ran away to purse their dreams , that it,


	15. Sequel :)

Austin POV

It been five years since We ran away from our parents. We are now team Austin and Ally. Trish the maganer , Ally the songwriter/singer and Dez the director. Our parents tried to contact us multiple times but We never replied. We lives in a private beach house by the ocean. Aj is now six years old and already becoming a musical genuis. And Best news yet. Ally and I are dating. We went on amazing dates and I really want to ask her to marry me. But I'm scared.

" Austin wake up." Aj jumped on my bed.

" Princess , I love you but if you ever do that again . I'm gonna throw you out the window." I smiled and placed her on the floor.

she giggled and ran away.I strecthed and got dressed in a white short sleeve shirt and dark jeans. I added light blue sneakers and my purple hoodie . ( Outfit from Parents and Punishments. and does it annoyed anyone esle how Austin outfits never match.) I ran downstairs screaming " PANCAKES." Martha our chef / maid gave me my pancakes. Martha is very old and like a mom to us. But She cook way better. She know why We ran away and hasn't rat us out.

" Morning Mom." I greeted her.

" Morning Dear." She kissed my head.

" Mom have you seen my songbook ? " Ally came in panicing.

" Yes Ally. It upstairs in the safe where you left it." Mom chuckled.

Ally sighed in relief and sat down at the island.

" Here Deary Eat." Mom placed fruit salad and pickles infront of Ally.

" Austin." Aj screamed.

" What ?" I screamed

" Dez won't give me back Hue Heifer or Bethy the Bitch." She pouted coming in.

" Aj you do not swear." Mom gasped.

" That what Trish said ." She shrugged.

" Trish." Mom yelled.

" Uh Oh I'm in trouble." Trish said from the balcony.

" You betcha." I chuckled. She groaned and came downstairs.

" Trish you know their no swearing in the house. " Mom look at her.

" of course, I never swear." Trish chuckled awkardly,

" Oh Really, Aj repeat what you said ." Mom looked at Aj with her arms crossed.

" Dez won't give me back Hue Heifer or Bethy Bitch." She repeated

" That doesn't prove anything ." Trish smiled.

" And who told you that ? " I asked Aj.

" Trishy. " She giggled and hugged her teddy bear.

" Uh Oh." Trish said looking down.

" Trish you are grounded for swearing and lying. " Mom gave her a stern look.

" Oh Man." She plopped on the couch.

" Hey Ally , Check your messages." I Said as I texted her Will you marry me ?

Dez had camera to record it The whole thing. Ally picked up her phone and her eyes widen. Then She screamed " Yes Yes." She hugged me " Yes Yes Yes Yes."

" What going - OH MY GOD." Trish squealed looking at Ally's phone.


	16. Chapter 16

Ally POV

I was in the middle of celebrating when I suddenly stopped.

" Austin , Our parents gonna be at the wedding . " i sighed.

" They don't have to ." Austin said angrily " it can be just me you Trish and Mom."

" and Dez." Dez added.

" and Dez,' He huffed.

" Austin as much as I want to never see my parents again . I want them at my parents." I sighed.

" Grr." Austin growled and smash his glass bowl in the kitchen sink. Silence fill the room .

" I'm sorry Mom." Austin huffed and ran upstairs.

" Ally Dear , It best to get it over now." Mom told me.

" Come on AJ , Let go make a phone call. " I grabbed her hand And led her to the wall phone.I dialed my parents number and My Mom picked up.

" Lester and Penny Dawson Residence ." She said nicely.

" Hi Mom it me Ally ." I sighed.

" Ally." She said astonished .

" Yes , Mom I'm calling cause Austin proposed to me." I grinned.

" That Amazing Ally , I knew Auslly get together soon." She chuckled,

" I want you and Dad to fly out here ." I smiled abit.

" of course Ally , Anything for you." She giggled .

" Great , ." I told her our address and We ended the conversation.

" Ally Bear , Can you pretty please take me to my big brother ? " Aj asked.

"Umm I think He still to calm down." I gave her a slight Austin came downstairs and snatched Aj. He ran back upstairs to his room.

Austin POV

I heard every word of Ally and her Mom conversation. How can Ally forgive her so easily? I took Allyson Jo aka Aj to my room , I want her to be here with me. I picked up the phone and dialed my Mom's number, She answered .

" Mimi HayCraft speaking." She went back to her maiden name.

" Hi Mom." I said Flatly.

" Austin." She exclaimed.

" Austin that our Mommy." Aj asked,

" No , Martha our Mommy. " I gave her a sad smiled.

" Austin , How you been ? " I asked.

" Fine , Ally and I are getting married. " i shrugged.

" That Awesome Austin , When is it ? " She asked.

" We don't know let but We want you and ... dad to fly out here." I told her along with the address.

" Austin , You're Dad ... Passed away." She sighed.

My heart broke , I grabbed Aj and gave her to Ally. I ran back to my room and I locked the door. I started crying, I told my Dad I hate him and I didn't take it back before He died.I'm a horrible person.


End file.
